Mornings, Alarm Clocks and Dates
by shadowhunterakira
Summary: Following a prompt. Anna sleeps in on her first date with Elsa and opens the door looking like a mess. Elsanna fluff. Modern day AU. Rated T for language. I suck at summary's. It's better than it sounds


**A/N: **Look guys! I'm alive! Believe it or not, i'm still writing sometimes! So, I have to thank Terig for the prompt to write this which was: _ You know when Anna wakes up on coronation day looking like a mess? Imagine if in a Modern day AU Anna sleeps in for her first date with Elsa and only wakes up when Elsa is there and has to answer the door looking like that._ So, here we have it!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any part of Disney but if I did, it would be Elsanna for days... **

* * *

Snooze went off for the third time that morning.

Beep-beep-beep...

Beep-beep-beep...

Beep-beep-beep...

A hand slammed down on the alarm clock on the oak dresser next to the double bed, clearly determined to finish the loud noise. As the alarm clock was hit, it overbalanced, crashed to floor and the incessant beeping ceased.

"Ugh, thank god. Just _five_ more minutes..."

The person in the bed rolled over and quickly fell back to sleep.

Anna awoke to a strange buzz against her face. Sitting up, she detached the phone stuck to her cheek and removed the large clump of red hair from her mouth. Looking down at her smudged phone screen, she saw it was a text that had risen her from her slumber. The clock on the floor read 11:53am.

"Who wants me this damn early on a Saturday?" Anna groaned loudly flopping back down on the bed, forgetting completely about the alarm trying to waken her earlier in the morning. Usually she didn't deign to rise from her cocoon of warmth, comfort and blankets until at least 1pm on the weekends.

Rubbing her eyes, she unlocked her phone to see who the message was from, and nearly had a coronary when she read it.

* * *

_11:50_

_Hey, I'm outside, you're apt. number 13, right? :)_

_Xx Elsa _

* * *

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" Anna exclaimed as she tried to launch herself from her bed, getting her feet caught in the sheets and hitting the floor with a large thump, making as much progress as a fish on ice.

"SHIT!"

She had a date with Elsa. They were going for lunch. Anna was going on a date with the most beautiful girl she had seen. The girl of her dreams was outside her door waiting on her, and she looked like she had just fell out of bed, which, in fairness she had. Scrambling to her feet she ran a hand over her face.

"What am I gonna do?" She said frantically, "I should really listen to my alarm more often."

Looking at the offending item again, it read 11:57.

She couldn't leave Elsa-flawless-Arendelle standing out there for some _man_ to start hitting on her, but she looked like a mess.

Dashing into the bathroom, she quickly jammed her toothbrush in her mouth and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her Green-Lantern pyjamas were askew, she had effectively put toothpaste all over her face by this point, and her hair looked like it was trying to eat her head for breakfast. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled at the thought. '_Breakfast sounds good right now.' _Spitting the toothpaste into the sink, and cleaning her face with a towel, she sprinted down the hallway, glancing at the clock above the kitchen door. 12:01

"I'MMMM COOOMMMMINGGG!" Anna shouted towards the front door, hoping Elsa was still there. Anna stopped for a second, then steeled herself. Sure, she looked bad, but everyone sleeps in, right? Plus, at least she wouldn't be assaulting her date with horrendous morning breath. Just horrendous morning lion-mane-hair. Anna made it to the front door and wrenched it open like it was a personal offence to her.

There she was. Anna couldn't help but smile when she saw her standing there. Her white-blonde hair was pulled into a braid that hung over her left shoulder, and a few of her bangs had come loose and were hanging in her oh-so-beautiful ice blue eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with a blue Arc-Reactor symbol on it, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black Hi-Tops. Anna could only describe her in one word. Stunning.

* * *

When she first met Elsa, she was in a bar on her own, and Anna took it upon herself to make friends with this girl. Little did she know by the end of the night with far too many drinks, it would be more than that. Numbers were exchanged and a date was confirmed, which as it turns out, happens to be now.

Anna didn't think it was more possible for a person to look even sexier dressed down than up, but Elsa managed it.

As Anna ogled Elsa at the front door, the blonde woman started to laugh, and quickly covered it with her hand. This did not go un-noticed by Anna.

"Are you laughing at me, Miss Arendelle?" She asked, acting mock offended.

"No,no Anna, I would never!" Elsa replied.

Anna couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, and scratched her nose.

"I ugh, slept in." Anna said sheepishly, looking down. Elsa just smiled at her and said; "Its fine Anna, everyone sleeps in, and good morning!"

"Don't you mean good afternoon?" Anna chuckled, thinking to herself that Elsa had confirmed what she had thought about sleeping in only moments ago.

"Come on in, excuse the mess, I'll only be a minute." Anna said leading Elsa towards her bedroom, and kicking the alarm clock in annoyance.

"What did the clock do to you to deserve being drop kicked across the bedroom?" Elsa asked laughing, retrieving the item and setting it on the dresser,far away from being abused any further by its red-headed owner.

"It didn't wake me up in time! You look even beautifuller than before and I look like a mess!" Anna whined, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I don't mean beautifuller! You're not fuller! Definitely more beautiful!"

Elsa just laughed.

"Well, this is awkward." Anna said, filling the silence. "I mean, you're not awkward, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous, wait-what?" Anna literally face-palmed and began to slink to the bathroom muttering something about 'rambling' and 'shutting-up'.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Elsa said meekly, looking at Anna through her dark lashes.

Anna's head whipped around at Elsa's question. She had never heard the woman sound so insecure before. She walked back towards where Elsa was sitting on the end of her bed and placed her hands on her knees and looked into Elsa's eyes.

"Elsa Arendelle. You are _THE _most beautiful woman I have ever seen, never mind having the privilege of going on a date with, do you understand me?" Anna said firmly. Elsa swallowed hard and nodded. Her eyes were shining and she looked like she was going to cry.

"That's the first time anyone has called me beautiful..."

All Anna could do was look at Elsa in shock as she told her this. Anna knew Elsa didn't go out much by her rather defensive nature the first time they had met, but she didn't think it would be to this extent.

"Well then I'm glad I got to tell you it first." Anna said, smiling at Elsa. Ten trying to keep the mood light, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"There is one thing though..."

Elsa looked at Anna concerned at what she would say next.

"I cannot continue with this date." Elsa looked down quickly and folded her arms across her stomach as if trying to make herself even smaller sitting on Anna's bed.

"Because," Anna continued seriously, gesturing at Elsa's T-shirt, then her pyjamas,"You like Marvel. I'm a DC girl."

Looking at Elsa's face made Anna crack up. She laughed until there were tears running down her face and she was clutching her sides.

"Yo-you didn't think I was serious right?" Anna laughed, then sighing, she went over and gave Elsa a hug.

"You're a stinker." She said teasingly to Elsa, then squealed and flailed like a small child when a set of fingers dug into her sides.

"THAT'S CHE- I CALL CHEATING!" Anna shouted breathlessly as she felt like she was being ticked to death.

"ELLSSSAAAA! Stop I cant take any more laughing! I cant breathe!" Anna cried out as her tickle assault continued.

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Anna managed to laugh out. At that Elsa relented. It was only then that Anna took in the inappropriateness of their positioning. Anna was on her back on the bed, and Elsa was sitting directly above her, their faces only inches apart.

"Well that was fun." Elsa said, smiling her jaw-dropping, award winning smile that showed her perfect white teeth and make her eyes crinkle at the corners. It just made Anna want to kiss it right off her face.

"I love it when you smile like that."Anna said, " And I meant it earlier, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Elsa's smile brightened if that was possible, and she leaned down so their faces were centimeters apart.

"And the same goes for me." The taller girl said as her breath brushed against Anna's cheek.

"Why thank you, Miss Arendelle." Anna teased, her breath hitching in her chest. The proximity between the two of them was very distracting. They were so close now Elsas' bangs tickled her forehead, and she could clearly see every small detail in her eyes, the patten of her irises looked like snowflakes.

Without thinking Anna reached up and closed the distance between them, pressing their mouths together. She sighed contentedly in the inside as she melded her lips against Elsa's and they fit together perfectly. The blonde pulled back first, and smiled at Anna again.

"I didn't think you usually kiss on a first date, but for you I'll make an exception." Elsa quipped and leant down again, interlocking their lips for the second time. When they broke apart again, Elsa stood up and offered Anna her hand.

"We should probably get you ready."

Pulling Anna to her feet, she walked into the bathroom and returned with a hairbrush. Anna blanched.

"You know, that probably not the best idea Elsa, I'll do just it mys-"

"Shoosh." Elsa interrupted. " My hair hates me too."

Anna turned and looked at her like she was growing horns from her perfect hair.

"You lie." Anna said, crossing her arms and making a pouty face, but didn't resist when Elsa sat down behind her and began brushing out her hair. Anna could feel Elsa tugging lightly on knots on her hair, and she swore it was the gentlest her hair has ever been treated. She relaxed as Elsa put up her hair.

"Hand me your ribbon." Elsa said, and her hand magically appeared above Anna's shoulder. After handing Elsa her green ribbon, a few seconds later and she stood up patting Anna on the shoulders.

"Done!" She said and smirked proudly. Anna wandered cautiously towards the mirror. She couldn't believe what Elsa had created with her hair. It was pulled back into a bun, with a few strand hanging to frame her face, but the bun itself was styled into a loop on the back of her head that resembled a halo, tied with her green ribbon so that it hung just in between her shoulder blades.

"Its fantastic Elsa! I should get you to do my hair every day! I usually just put it in twin braids because I can't do anything else with it. Wow! Thanks! Now just to get dressed!"

* * *

Anna dressing herself did not take long after she retreated to the bathroom to don the outfit her and Elsa had chosen. It turned out to be a Big Bang Theory t-shirt, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and black pumps.

Finally, Anna was ready and she looked at the clock. 13:38.

"Better late than never!" She said to Elsa as she smiled and they both headed towards the front door.

Elsa agreed quickly and then took advantage of Anna's smiling face and landed her lips on Anna's before they left her home. Anna let Elsa walk past her out the door, and she swiped her tongue across her lips, and all she could taste was lip-gloss that she didn't put on. Her face broke into a jaw splitting smile and she locked the front door. And followed Elsa, hand in hand down the street towards Elsa's favourite cafe.

* * *

15 minutes and they were nearly at the door when Anna had a sudden realisation. She stopped in the middle of the street, and began patting down herself frantically. Elsa confused had to ask:

"Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna just looked at her sheepishly.

"I left my keys in the front door."

All Elsa could do was laugh and roll her eyes as she began the walk back to Anna's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-da! hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated, tell me if you want this to be more than a one-shot, because I'll see what I can do for you ^-^ I mean I am back, and I'll try to write as much as I can between now and school in four weeks! So yeah! Love you, and don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy. If i'm happy, I write, you see how this works, hmmmmm? ;)

Peace out

~Akira


End file.
